High School Bluez
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: High school life is hard even if you are the most hated girl in school. Four girls learn the hard way of the highschool way of life. What possibly could happen in the high school enviorment? Please review. On hold


High School Bluez

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Seniors: Charlie Haas, Edge, John Cena, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Batista, Chris Beniot, Gregory Helms, JBL, Kane, Undertaker, Bobby Lashley, Hardcore Holly, AJ Styles, BG James, Chris Harris, Chris Sabin, Christian Cage, James Storm, Kip James, Kurt Angle, Lance Hoyt, Sting, and Jakie Cena,

Juniors: Candice Michelle, Jeff Hardy, Johnny Nitro, Melina, Mickie James, Carlito, Victoria, Brian Kendrick, Jillian Hall, Joey Mercury, Lita, Matt Hardy, Paul London, Brooke, CM Punk, Shannon Moore, Trinity, Alex Shelley, Christy Hemme, Trish Stratus, Maverick Matt, Petey Williams, Somoa Joe, and Darien Michaels.

Sophomores: Lilian Garcia, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Kristal, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Rebecca, Gail Kim, Jane Calaway, and Eruanna Bischoff.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Profiles

Darien Jean Michaels

Age: 16-17

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Blue

Related to: Shawn Michaels

Eruanna Lynn Bischoff

Age: 15-16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Related to: Eric Bischoff

Jane Marie Calaway

Age: 15-16

Hair: Naturally red, but black

Eyes: Green

Related to: Undertaker and Kane

Jakie Areille-Felicia Cena

Age: 17-18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Related to: John Cena

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**Chapter One**

**First Day**

**Tuesday September 5, 2006...**

**Michaels Household...**

Mr. Michaels knocked on the door to his son's room. "Shawn are you awake?"

"I am dad. I am dressed and all ready to go."

"Alright let me go and check on your sister." Mr Michaels went to his daughter's room and knocked on the door. "Darien are you awake?"

"Yeah dad just finishing up getting ready."

"Alright."

Darien opened the door to her room. "Is Shawn ready to go to school?"

"Yeah he is."

"Alright."

**Hardy Household...**

Mr. Hardy walked up the stairs to his eldest son's room and knocked on the door. "Come on Matt time to get up."

Matt groaned. "School already?"

"Afraid so Matthew. Come on get up and get ready for school."

"Alright I am up." said Matt yawning.

Mr. Hardy went to the basement to check on his youngest son. He knocked on the door. "Jeffrey are you awake?"

"Slowly getting there."

"Alright."

**Cena Household...**

Mr. Cena walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door to John's room. "Son are you up already?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright let me go and check on Jakie then." said Mr. Cena going down the hall. He knocked on the door to his daughter's room.

"I am up dad no need to knock on the door."

"Alright."

**The Calaway Household...**

Mr Calaway walked down the stairs. He pounded on his eldest son's door. "Mark are you awake. Time for school."

Undertaker groaned and got out of bed.

Mr Calaway went to his second son's room and pounded on the door. "You too Kane!"

Kane groaned and got out of bed as well.

Mr. Calaway knocked on his daughter's door. "You too Jane!"

Jane opened her eyes and looked at the clock and sighed. She got up out of bed and got ready for school.

**The James Household...**

Mr. James knocked on his son's doors. "Come on BG and Kip get up."

"We're up dad." said BG.

Mr. James went to Mickie's room. "Come on Mick time to get up baby girl."

"I am up dad since BG and Kip couldn't keep quiet in their room." (In this story Mickie is related to them)

**The Bischoff household...**

Eric pounded on the door to his daughter's room.

"I am up dad. Don't need to pound on the door."

"I don't want anything to happen like it did last year. Now get your lazy ass out here and get to school."

Eruanna sighed and changed her clothes.

**School...**

Kids began to arrive at the school. The groups began to get together to talk to one another.

The groups were...

The very popular kids which were the very best jocks and cheerleaders, which were, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista, Candice Michelle, Johnny Nitro, Melina, Joey Mercury, Alex Shelley, Trish Stratus, Darien Michaels, and Eruanna Bischoff.

The second class of popular kids were the rest of them that were good, but weren't the best, which were, Charlie Haas, Edge, John Cena, Chris Benoit, Bobby Lashley, Hardcore Holly, AJ Styles, Chris Sabin, Christian Cage, Kurt Angle, Lance Hoyt, Sting, Jakie Cena, Brian Kendrick, Jillian Hall, Lita, and Ashley.

Then there were the punks. They were Jeff Hardy, Mickie James, BG James, Kip James, Matt Hardy, Paul London, CM Punk, Shannon Moore, Trinity, Christy Hemme, Maverick Matt, and Petey Williams.

Then there were goths. They were the meanest group in school. They were the Calaway siblings. Undertaker, Kane, and Jane.

The strange group which was a group that really had no reason to get along, but they did because they were some of the richest kids in school were, Gregory Helms, JBL, Chris Harris, James Storm, Carlito, Victoria, Brooke, Somoa Joe, Lilian Garcia, Maria, and Gail Kim.

Then there were the sluts or what ever you wished to call them. They were Torrie Wilson, Kristal, Kelly Kelly, Layla, and Rebecca.

The bell rang for school to begin. Some of the kids groaned as they headed inside of the school.

**Very Popular Kids...**

Triple H came up to his partners in crime. "So Michael siblings what are you going to do now?"

Darien opened her locker accidently hitting Shawn in the ass. "Sorry Shawn."

"Sure you are."

"I am really."

Shawn laughed. "I am just joking that's all Dare."

Darien rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do this year?" asked Hunter.

"Well... we can cause trouble this year. This time trying not getting sent to see Mr. McMahon." said Darien.

Shawn laughed. "Like if we can not be sent to the office. I mean come on and get real. You know that it isn't easy for us to behave."

"I know." said Darien sighing.

Trish came up to them. "Darien."

"Hey Trish."

"Are we going shopping tonight?"

"Oh yeah of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. Melina and I will meet you here before school lets out and we can go and get a new outfit for tonight's party."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." said Trish walking off to her class.

"A party aye." said Shawn.

"Oh didn't you know dad and mom aren't going to be home tonight. We are having a party."

"Really."

"Yeah Shawn don't be a party pooper."

"I won't."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one... hopefully you all like it. I hope to get another chapter of Only one life to live up. Peace out and please review telling me what you think about this story. Pairings will be posted in the next chapter. I know that Darien is Shawn's daughter in one of my stories in this one she is his sister. Just letting you know that.


End file.
